


And We All Have A Hell

by SecondAngels



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Uta is a douchebag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondAngels/pseuds/SecondAngels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take and Yomo both realize they're getting played.</p><p>Sort of a continuation that ties my fics 'For You' and 'Por Siempre' into the same universe, but you don't have to read them to know what's happening!!</p><p>(I am probably never finishing this oops lol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. False Pretense

“Let me take you out.”  
  
“Hm?” Take turned to look at his significant other lazily, not quite awake yet. “Take me out? Like on a date?”  
  
“Yeah, we’ve been together for almost six months and we haven’t even gone out together once.” Uta was hugging him from behind in the human’s bed, his bare chest pressed to his back. “Isn’t that weird?”  
  
The investigator sighed. “Not really. There’s a reason we don’t go out together.”  
  
Uta whined in protest, hugging his lover closer. “Let’s go to the movies, no one will see us in there.” He nipped at the man’s ear. “Please?”  
  
Take groaned. “Fine, fine. Okay. Let me wake up a little bit first.”

-

Uta brought Take to a small strip mall on the other side of town. It was frequented more by ghouls than humans (not that Take knew this), so he wasn’t too worried about the investigator’s coworkers seeing him. The ghoul led him around, popping into little shops, window shopping for knickknacks.  
  
“I thought we were going to the movies,” Take grumbled as Uta pressed his face to a shop window, his sunglasses clicking against the glass.  
  
“We are. There’s a theater right down there, can’t you enjoy yourself?” He turned to him, smiling. “It’s our first date, at least pretend to have a good time.”  
  
Take groaned as they heard the ghoul’s name being called nearby. Uta turned around quickly, spotting two familiar redheads waving to him. He waved back, beckoning them over.  
  
“Do we really have time for this?” the human sighed, stepping away awkwardly. He would really rather not meet his boyfriend’s friends; their relationship had been basically secret until now, and he liked it that way.  
  
“Hey! I wasn’t expecting to see you here, why didn’t you call me? We could have met up somewhere,” Itori greeted. Roma elbowed her.  
  
“We’re having a girls day, Uta would ruin it,” the smaller redhead laughed. “Who’s that?” She pointed at Take, who blushed and glared at her. She smiled back.  
  
“This,” the ghoul started, grabbing the man’s hand, “Is my boyfriend!” Take yanked his hand away, face burning red.  
  
“Boyfriend? But I thought you--” Itori quickly shoved Roma.  
  
“Heh, that’s cute,” the woman interrupted. “You’re Hirako? Uta never stops talking about you! We won’t hold you up, then.” She paused, looking around. “I thought I saw Renji here earlier, but he’s probably left by now. Have fun, anyway!” She left quickly, dragging Roma behind her.  
  
Uta smiled nervously and waved goodbye. He quickly dismissed and forgot Itori’s words, deciding he wasn’t going to worry and ruin his date.  
  
Take suddenly grabbed him by his shirt. “What the hell? What’s your problem?” He looked mortified.  
  
“They’re my friends,” Uta replied innocently. “You would’ve met them at some point anyway.”  
  
The human took a deep breath. It really wasn’t worth the effort to argue; Uta would never, ever, admit to doing something wrong. He scowled and let go of him. “Let’s go.”  
  
They walked on, shyly stealing glances at each other and occasionally “accidentally” brushing their hands against one another. It was starting to feel like a real date, and they both had butterflies in their stomach.  
  
Upon finally arriving to the movie theater, they not only argued about what they should see, but were then informed that Take’s choice started in 45 minutes, and Uta’s started in an hour.  
  
“We can just walk around for a while,” the ghoul suggested. “Unless you really love previews. Then be my guest.”  
  
Take genuinely laughed, and smiled at his lover. “Walking around would be fine.” He shyly took Uta’s hand, bashfully looking away. The ghoul blushed.  
  
As they turned to leave, Uta desperately wished they had gone in to watch previews. A tall, silver-haired man caught his eye up ahead, and he yanked Take back.  
  
“A-ah, we should go in early to get good seats,” Uta stammered.  
  
“What? No, I’m not gonna sit for that long.”  
  
“Do you want popcorn or something? We can get some now.”  
  
Take firmly gripped his hand, looking at him suspiciously. “You’re being weird and ruining everything. Stop.” The human tugged on his arm, and he disdainfully followed along.  
  
Uta silently urged himself to calm down. The man probably wouldn’t even notice him.  
  
“Uta?”  
  
The ghoul instantly broke out in a cold sweat as the man approached them.  
  
“H-hey,” he responded, not so casually. He pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose, hesitantly looking up at his face. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“Just… picking things up for the restaurant.” He gripped a few shopping bags tightly. Yomo looked nervous and withdrawn, periodically glancing down at the couple’s joined hands. “...Who’s this?”  
  
Uta’s heart just about stopped when Take cleared his throat.  
  
“I’m... his boyfriend!” Take imitated mockingly. “It’s not so damn funny when I do it, is it?”  
  
The man stared at them, waiting for a “just kidding” that never came. He looked like he was in pain. “I’m his…” His eyebrows furrowed. “Uta…?”  
  
Uta stood there, frozen. He couldn’t deny it in front of Take, but he also couldn’t bring himself to confirm it to Yomo. He shrunk back, ashamed.  
  
“I understand, I’ll go now.” The man turned and left without another word.  
  
They watched until he was out of sight, and Take let go of his clammy hand.  
  
The ghoul spoke first. “Can we go home? I don’t feel good.”  
  
“Yeah.”


	2. Raven

The silver-haired man felt numb as he walked back to his car.

His mind was racing. Was this a joke? It had to be. Uta would never do that to him. Right? ...Right? He didn’t want to believe it. He couldn’t let himself. He had to be overthinking all of this, there was no chance that- he wouldn’t even let the thought enter his head.

He slipped into the driver’s side of his car, setting his bags in the passenger seat. He shut his door but didn’t start the car; instead starting to shake. He gripped the steering wheel with white knuckles and brought his head down, resting his forehead against the top of the wheel. A single sob escaped his through.

He didn’t know what he was feeling: it was everything and nothing. 

He quickly started his car and left.

“Welcom-” Touka greeted as he entered the cafe. “W-welcome back?”

He looked at her with an unreadable expression: scowling like he was angry, with his bottom lip occasionally quivering. He had tried his hardest to look normal, but apparently had failed. He didn’t even know he was doing it. He set the groceries down on the counter.

“Are you… okay?” the girl questioned hesitantly, her face looking concerned. She had great reason to be; she had never seen the man look anything but serious and sullen. He was fine when he had left a couple hours ago.

Yomo looked at her, opening his mouth to speak but immediately shutting it. He didn’t know how to respond. He wasn’t okay, that was certain, but he didn’t want to lie to her or worry her more. “I’m tired.” It wasn’t really a lie.

She looked at him sadly, not prying any further. “Business is slow today, you can go home if you want. I can close.”

He felt bad leaving her, but he felt he needed to go pull himself together before he could do any work. He quietly thanked her and slipped out the same way he came.

He started walking to nowhere in particular. He wandered aimlessly, not really thinking. He had basically shut his mind off for the time being in hopes to escape from the terrible thoughts coming to him. He’d deal with them at some point, just not now, he told himself.

He found himself jumping up a brick wall to the roof of an abandoned building. His kagune flared out of his shoulder on its own as he sat at the edge, legs dangling over. He looked out at the clear sky; it really was such a beautiful day. He looked over the buildings and houses and trees off into the horizon. It was late afternoon and the sun was starting to get low, so he took in the final moments of the day before sunset fondly. He smiled sadly.

He had always had a habit of finding himself in high places when he needed to relax. He loved to just stare into the sky, watching clouds, or occationally watch tiny people go about their business below him.

A memory popped into his head. “You sure like high places, Raven!” That was Uta, back when they had first met. He exhaled loudly, realizing he had barely changed at all since then. He started to sniffle.

Uta had looked so stupid back then, with his blond hair and stupid little glasses. ‘Stupid’ is what he told himself, but he actually thought it was cute deep down. He looked like such a dork, and it really fit his try-hard personality. He had basically just been a kid, way before all the tattoos and the stress of moving to the 20th ward. It had been an easier time, and though Yomo had been dealing with a lot of loss, Uta had helped him through it. He silently wished he had been nicer to the man back then. He was stupid anyway for fucking around back in the 4th ward the way he did, but it ended in him meeting the love of his life.

The sniffle got louder, and his body started shaking with it.

It was actually a funny story, when he thought about it. The two had hated each other’s guts, constantly battling. It was soon realized that they were equal, and stopped that before they actually killed each other. They respected one another, and started hanging out in their spare time.

The line between friendship and relationship had gotten blurry soon after that, and suddenly they were in an established relationship. They spent about every waking moment together- they shared all their ‘firsts’, went on real dates, and even lived together shortly. They really completed each other; they were both so happy. Or, at least Yomo was.

Then, the silver-haired man had to move. It was really for the best though, and it still was to this day. He was the one who had broken things off. They both knew they couldn’t be in a long-distance relationship, and Yomo didn’t want to hold the blond ghoul back from seeing other people. It hurt like hell to leave. The pain stayed with him even after he was settled in the 20th ward. 

Then one day shortly after, Uta had set up a shop nearby. He didn’t know if he was following him or if it was just where he’d ended up- he never asked. It was nice to have him close again, and they started hanging out a lot again, but they hadn’t gotten back together then. In fact, they hadn’t even talked about their history when they were first reunited. Yomo was okay with that. He still loved him and could never dream of sharing his life with somebody else, but he kept it to himself. He figured that Uta had rightfully moved on, and didn’t want to ruin their frendship by admitting his feelings.

His sniffle turned into a soft cry, and a wistful smile poked at his lips.

It had actually only been about six months ago. He only missed his relationship with Uta more and more since they were reunited, and apparently he hadn’t done a good enough job of hiding it. Uta invited him over to confront him about it- a night that ended in wild sex and cuddles. Yomo had finally started to feel like his life was right where he wanted it to be.

“Hey!” A voice from below called up to him, breaking him out of his thoughts. “Renji? That is you, right?”

He looked down to see Itori staring up at him. He wiped his eyes, embarrassed.

“What are you doing?! Put your kagune away, it’s daytime! Do you want someone to see you? You of all people should know better,” the redhead scolded him, making her way up a set of fire escape stairs that led to the roof. “Are you- oh.” She stopped when she reached the top, looking at the man sadly.

Yomo looked up at her pathetically. His kagune disappeared and kakugan faded, revealing swollen, puffy, watery eyes. He looked away, ashamed to have his friend see him like this.

She slowly sat down next to him, kicking her hanging feet at the sky. They sat wordlessly together. He didn’t particularly mind having company, but was suddenly very self-conscious. He prided himself on always being strong and in control, and he was neither right now.

“You caught him, didn’t you?” the redhead spoke, voice barely audible. She didn’t look at him, just continued staring at the sky.

His heart sank. It was true, then.

A bubble of rage popped inside of him. His kagune exploded back out as he grabbed her by the shoulders. “You knew?!” He gripped her hard enough to leave bruises, shaking her. “You knew about this?!”

She only looked at him, sadly and unafraid.

Yomo’s face softened and his shakes got weaker, slowing. He shut his eyes, hands loosening until they were only resting on her shoulders. His kagune faded away.

“Why… why didn’t you tell me?” he choked, tears welling up and dripping from his eyes.

She looked away nervously. “It wasn’t my business.”

“And I didn’t have a right to know?” he shouted, his grip on her tightening once again.

“I wanted to, I just…” she trailed off, looking away. “I couldn’t bring myself to. I couldn’t break your heart like that.”

His face distorted as he let go of her. He opened his mouth to respond, but only a soft whine came out. He couldn’t be mad at her; it wasn’t her fault. “Why…?” he started to sob. “What… what did I do?”

Had he done something without realizing it? Maybe he wasn’t there enough? Had he accidentally offended him? Gained weight? Too needy? Too boring? He started hyperventilating between his cries. He forgot Itori was even there.

The redhead just watched sadly. She knew she couldn’t do anything to comfort him. She knew the reason; there was none. That’s just how Uta was. He should’ve known that.

His cries slowed as he tried to bring himself back. “...How long?”

“He told me right after you two got back together.”

And he had been blind to it the entire time.

“And who… was that?”

Itori shifted nervously. “He’s a human.” She winced. “An investigator.”

His eyes widened with panic and anger. Was Uta stupid enough to endanger himself like that? And who knew how much he’d told him about the other ghouls around the 20th ward. “How much does he know?” he demanded.

“I, um,” she leaned away slightly. “I’m not sure. I hadn’t thought about that.”

“What’s his name?”

She hesitated, unsure if she should tell him. She didn’t want to be held accountable for whatever Yomo decided to do.

Noticing her hesitation, he shook his head. “Nevermind. I’m sorry.” He cursed himself. He knew that Uta was smart and wouldn’t be reckless around a human. He must trust him. They’re dating, after all.

He let out another small cry, burying his face in his hands.

Itori watched helplessly. She moved closer and stroked his back while he cried.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a little while but didn't know if I was gonna do anything with it, but here I go!! I just love all three of them ;n;  
> Right now I have plans for at least 4 chapters but it may end up being more than that if I can get this rolling!! Stay tuned~


End file.
